


I'll Take What I Can Get

by Osmanited2017



Category: Pointless (TV), Pointless RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmanited2017/pseuds/Osmanited2017
Summary: A short (and my first) Pointless fic.None of this is true. It is merely from the mind of someone with nothing better to do with their time who totally ships Richard and Xander.





	I'll Take What I Can Get

Xander shuddered with delight having his bigger friend leaning over him, somehow successfully catching his lips in a kiss without leaving his body.  
One of Richard's hands ran down his neck and chest, making him feel like his entire body was electric. Those long fingers that had previously stretched him open were now playing along his ribs like they were piano keys.

“Oh god!” he muttered like a mantra under his breath, “Oh god, Richard!”

“Hmm?”

Richard pulled his lips away with a smile, going still.

“No, don't stop. Please. Please, I beg of you.”

“Come now, Xander,” he ran a hand down Xander’s face, “we don't want to rush it. Just enjoy it.”

Xander let out a small cry again, all his senses in overdrive.

“Fuck, what you do to me, Richard. I can’t…I need.”

He was silenced again by a gentle kiss.

“It’s okay, there’s no rush.” Richard murmured, looking away briefly, “You know, this doesn't have to be a onetime thing.”

“I know, Rich, but since my divorce and everything I just...I just.”

“I'm not talking about a committed relationship or anything, if you just want this.”

Xander frowned, his pleasure momentarily forgotten.

“That's a pretty degrading way to view yourself; as just someone to have sex with whenever the need takes me.”

“I'll take what I can get.”

 

Before the words had time to sink in, Richard went back to thrusting, now slightly faster and angling for his prostate every time.

“Richard. Fu-! Fuck!”

“I want you to cum now, Xander.”

 

Before he'd finished his words, it happened. Eyes clenched shut and yell that almost sounded like a sob filled the air. His cock hadn't even been touched, yet Richard managed to bring him to full pleasure.

A few more thrusts and Richard himself was groaning with delight. Xander watched his friend's face, and it was a wonderful sight to behold. He wanted to remember every detail there and then as a face he’d seen express many emotions over the years was now showing something so different. Eyes clenched shut, mouth open, breathing rapidly, his body shuddering and a groan slipped from his throat.

 

Gently, Richard pulled out, immediately reaching for tissues to clean away the worst of the lubricant and checking for any signs of blood. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his friend, and Xander appreciated it.

“Wow. That was...” Xander started, staring up at the ceiling in post coital.

“Yeah, it was a bit.” 

Throwing the tissues into the bin, along with the tied up condom, Richard wondered what happened now. After all, this was just a friends with benefits thing going on between them, right?

“Richard? Do you…?”

Normally afterwards, Xander enjoyed snuggling with his wife, but what about now? He doubted his friend would mock him for the request, but could still reject it. After taking a few moments to think about it, he spoke again.

“Could we snuggle?”

Richard froze, unsure if he'd heard correctly, but on looking over his shoulder, he saw the look of hope in the other man’s eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d really had someone to curl up against.

“Sure.”

 

Grabbing the duvet from the foot of the bed, he brought it up over them both, removed his glasses, placed them onto the bedside table, and then took the smaller man into his arms.

No other words were spoken. Xander sighed happily. He’d missed this. Of course he missed everything else, but this time in the peaceful aftermath of sex was something he always enjoyed. 

With his head tucked under Richard’s neck, he kissed the Adam’s apple, feeling it vibrate as Richard hummed. In return, a kiss was placed on the balding patch on top of his head, and the arms around him gave him a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

 

Much to Xander’s surprise, he was still awake as Richard’s first grunts of sleep started to happen. 

 

Never did he expect one evening to find himself with a cock in his arse for the first time, and certainly not someone he knew so well like Richard, but that was probably a good thing. To do something like this, he knew from the off wasn’t going to be a walk in the park.  
He had been nervous in between craving, and Richard was patient and gentle. Every flinch and hiss was questioned, and literally every moment had an opening for him to back out. There was no denial that Richard was the only person he was happy to have lost anal virginity to, despite having been multiple opportunities before in school and university. Back then even the mere suggestion would make him respond indignantly that he didn’t do that kind of thing. If only they could see him now.

"I'll take what I can get."

Richard had said.

Now he wasn’t blinded by lust, the meaning was clear as day.

Xander sighed lightly at the revelation. They’d known each other for over half their lives, and they loved each other dearly, which Richard had openly said so many times in interviews without a care, but it didn’t immediately say they were doing this in their time together.

He treasured what he had with Richard, and the possibility of more was tempting but worrying. What if it turned out that they weren’t good together? Would it mean the end of everything, including their friendship?

The arms around him tightened slightly, and he decided to try and put his fears away for now and just enjoy every moment of this night.


End file.
